


Fantastic Love and How to Keep It

by Hogwarts_A_History_1998



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_A_History_1998/pseuds/Hogwarts_A_History_1998
Summary: Set around OotP. Only sort of adheres to cannon, aka, not really. They go on an adventure and who should they come across, but Newt Scamander, in his wide old age. He teaches them some things.





	1. The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is gonna work out. We'll see, I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing.

The tension in the kitchen of Grimmauld place could be cut with a knife. The children had just been sent upstairs, though everyone seated around the table knows they're listening at the door.

All of them remember being young, with a war out there just waiting for them to come of age. 

Sirius Black sits at the head of the table, only because it's his house they're in. He's merely a figurehead, not allowed to make any decisions. Until now, he'd let it slide, but now it involved Harry, who was his responsibility, no matter his status with the law.

"Harry is old enough to hear what's happening," Sirius scratches the stubble on his face, "they all are."

"As I've already said," Molly Weasley stands behind her husband, stirring something in a giant cooking cauldron, "he's just a boy. They're all just children."

"Gods damn it, Molly" Sirius nearly shouts, he rises from the table and his hands slam onto the table, "the war can not be won with you lot trying to shield anyone who's capable of fighting."

The redheaded woman stops stirring her pot and stares daggers into the younger man, Arthur's eyes flit between the two as if he's watching broomsmen zip up and down the quidditch field. Just like at a match, he doesnt intervene.

"Sirius," Remus Lupin rises on Sirius' right hand side, he places a firm hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "sit down."

The big black dog inside Sirius can't help but obey Lupin's commanding tone.

Remus turns to Molly, who's still scowling down at the head of the household as if he's one of her children who needs a scolding. "He's not cross with you Molly," Remus assures her, "he's just tired of being being cooped up. Surely you can understand?"

"Highly unlikely," Sirius' anger is subsiding, but he'll if he won't go down without a fight, "she isn't a prisoner in her own home."

The rage in Molly's eyes evaporates, and they fill with pity. Nobody knows how to console a wrongly accused fugitive, so the meeting goes stagnant.

"May I suggest we pick this up tomorrow, " Snape rises from his chair at the end of the long table, "it's clear emotions are in the way of any progress we may make tonight." 

The greasy haired man exits without another word. Sirius throws a crude hand gesture in his direction as the front door slams. Remus squeezes the shoulder he's still holding before he heads upstairs to supposedly send an owl to Dumbledore.

As Molly rounds the kids up for dinner Arthur approaches Sirius where he sits with his head hanging in his hands.

"None of us can possibly know how you're feeling," Arthur shuffles on his feet and doesnt make eye contact as he speaks, "but you are helping us, Sirius, your insight is helpful enough."

"Its just so frustrating," Sirius runs his hands through his hair, "I don't feel as if there's anything I can do."

"Well," Arthur smiles down at him, "we'll just have to find you a distraction then."

Before Sirius can ask what on earth he's talking about, the kids all file into the kitchen followed by Remus Lupin, who looks frazzled in a different way than they all appeared at the meeting of the order.

He doesnt have time to think on it though, as chaos always ensues when over a dozen people try to dine together.

\--  
"If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight," Harry says, as the group briefs him after they've all stuffed themselves. Molly looks terrified, but Sirius' heart swells with pride.

"Remus," Arthur raises an eyebrow at the werewolf, "Although I'd love to have this debate for the twentieth time in an hour, I think it may be time for a change in subject? Don't you agree?"

"Remus, love, are you alright" Sirius gestures to the swea dripping off Remus' brow and his shaking hand, "you seem a bit nervous."

"Yeah," the lanky man uses the back of his sleeve to wipe away the sweat as he rises from his chair, "you see, padfoot, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," he pulls Sirius too his feet, keeping their hands entwined, "I've just been waiting, you see."

Sirius cocks an eyebrow at his lover. Or rather, at the man who had been his lover. At school, they do been inseperable, James and Peter had threatened to charm their lips together permanently if they'd have to walk in on them snogging one more time. Since Askaban, things had changed. The love was still there, of course, it has never left, but there wasn't enough time for such trivial things when there was a war to be won. But even still, on most mornings, you could find the padfoot the dog curled up at the foot of Remus' bed in Grimmauld place.

"But the thing is," Remus continues, dropping to one knee, "I think we all need something good to happen right now. So what do you think, Sirius? M-marry me?" 

Remus' hands shake as he await a response, he stays on one knee, staring up into the grey eyes and slack jaw of a completely surprised Sirius Black.

"Well," it's Harry who breaks the silence, "Don't leave us all hanging, are you gonna marry the man or not??"

Sirius breaks out of a daze and into a smile, he pulls Remus off the ground as he shakes his head in affirmation, "Of course I'll marry you, you stupid, stupid man, now calm down, breath."

It's true Remus hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he let's it out with a gasp. He grabs Sirius by the back of the heads and their teeth clash together through their wide smiles. 

Harry whoops, then makes a fake gagging noise when their kids doesnt break apart.

"Molly," Sirius looks at the woman, who's wiping a tear from the corner of her eye with a pink handkerchief, as they all excluding Harry, who disappeared to tell the others the news, share a celebratory firewhiskey. "just because I'm distracted right now doesnt mean we won't be continuing our ealier conversations."

"So stubborn," she smiles at him despite their earlier bickering, "I truly don't know how Remus is going to deal with you."

Remus smiles at the mention of his fiance. Who is currently staring down at him from the landing halfway up the stairs. Remus has a single eyebrow raised. 

"Looks like I'm being summoned," Sirius sets down his glass, ruffles his hair, and follows his fiance up into his bedroom. Their bedroom. 

For the first time in as long as he can remember, Sirius Black doesnt sleep as a big black dog, but a small, black haired man, tangled in the arms of a lanky man covered head to toe with scars.


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is confused, as Harry is always confused.

The sun shines in through the windows of Grimmauld place, illuminates the dark decor of the house, and wakes all its inhabitants. They all sleep pretty lightly these days.

Sirius jolts out of a fitful dream that evaporates from his memory before he can even open his eyes. There's no need to remember, though, becaus said the feeling lingers. Fear has plagued his mornings ever since his escape.

This morning in no different. That is, except for the naked, snoring man laying next to him.

"Moony," Sirius rolls onto his side and places a hand on the side of his fiance's face, "wake up love."

Remus grumbles something that sound a lot like "sod off," as he rolls over, burying his face in the darkness of his pillow.

Sirius runs his hands down Remus' back, letting him sleep. Sirius can't help but notice how skinny and pale Remus is, how his ribs feel as fragile as glass underneath his fingers. He traces the scars covering Remus' back until the breakfast noises from the kitchen downstairs grow too loud to ignore.

"Oof," Remus loses his breath as Sirius rolls his entire body on top of the much larger man. "Sirius Black will you get off of me, and let me sleep."

"Its breakfast time, Moony" Sirius runs both of his hands into the Sandy mop of hair below him, "and we've got wedding plans to make."

Sirius springs off of Remus and the bed in one movement, bolting across the room like an excited canine. Remus rolls onto his back and smiles at the man, but remains in bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

The warmth of the duvet is snatched off of Remus' body and he's being dragged off the bed by his ankles. Before he can understand what's happening he's on the floor at the foot of the bed with an over excited padfoot in his lap.

When they kiss through both their smiles, any thought of breakfast leaves their mind completely. After a few moments, Sirius pulls away, jumping up and throwing Remus' clothes at him from a chair in the corner of the room.

"Now that you're up," Sirius pulls on a pair of blue jeans that probably fit him as a teenager, when good, plentiful food wasn't hard to find, "let's go."

With that, the energetic man waltzes out the door, though he's swimming in fabric, Remus still thinks his ass couldn't look any better.

\--

Though the pair arrive late, the kitchen is still bustling with noise, all the girls are gathered around a mixing bowl and a bright orange banner that reads 'congratulations' is spread out over the fireplace.

"Oh," Molly emerges from the gaggle of girls surrounding her, "we didn't expect you two down so soon, we're making a special breakfast, to celebrate."

"Molly," Remus gestures around him at the decor, "there's really no need fo-"

"Remus," Sirius silences his fiance and grabs a bowl of pancake batter from out of Ginny's hands, "there's no reason not to celebrate." Sirius waves his hand and the pancake batter starts to stir itself, while he grabs a pan from above the stove, "now where are the boys?"

"We're here," as Sirius oils the pan, the boys all file into the room. Suspicious and excited looks cover the faces of Harry and the weasley's, but Sirius doesn't question it.

As he always doesn when he sees his godson, Sirius wraps the young man up in a tight hug. Ever since Harry was a baby, Sirius has loved him like a son. For twelve years, when the dementors had ducked out his happiness, Sirius had kept himself halfway sane with two memories. The first was of Remus, many years ago: it was the morning after the full moon, all of the marauders were piled in a heap in the shrieking shack, James and Peter were snoring lightly while Sirius wiped the silent tears off of Remus' cheeks.

"I love you," Remus had said, and it kept Sirius alive.

The second memory was of Harry. Something Sirius had never been able to see in person, James and Lilly were too deep in hiding, but they sent him a picture. It was little Harry, not even a year old, with jet black hair and big green eyes, riding on a toy broomstick. He pulled that memory out only in dire circumstances, because along with the happiness came guilt. Guilt could kill in there.

"Sirius," he's pulled out of his flashbacks as Ginny nearly shouts at him. "The pancakes," she gestures to the pan, which Sirius had been making heart shaped pancakes in, which were now very much on fire.

"Bollocks," Sirius extinguishes the flames with a quick aguamenti and scrapes the charred batter into a can by the sink.

Despite the fire, breakfast is soon ready. They all set themselves around the table. Sirius gives up the head seat to Harry to be closer to Remus, who looks exhausted still. The size of the bags under his lover's eyes tell Sirius the full moon can't be far off.

"I have a question," Harry says, through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"We may have an answer," Arthur says, in a very dad-like manner. Ginny's eyes nearly roll into the back of her head.

"Well," Harry averts his gaze, "I don't really want to offend anyone."

"I think I may have the same question," Hermione adds, "traditions in the wizarding world are very different than the one's we're used to, Harry, I think it should be alright to ask."

Harry throws his gaze quickly in the direction of Sirius and Remus. Sirius' heart starts to beat in his chest. What did those crazy muggles teach his Harry.

"The thing is," Harry's eyes go back to the egg scraps left on his plate, "in the muggle world, two men can't marry each other. It just isn't allowed."

"What," Sirius never learned much about muggle culture, it was frowned upon as a child, and as an adult he never had the time, "that's ridiculous. Why not?"

"My uncle Vernon and aunt petunia always said it just wasn't god's way."

"Of course, not all people feel that way," Hermione adds, "there are thousands of people fighting extremely hard to get things changed.

Remus and Sirius share a confused look, before Sirius turns back to his godson and bursts into a fit of laughter. Remus kicks him under the table but Sirius either doesnt notice or doesnt care

"Muggles and their silly beliefs," Sirius quells his laughter and looks Harry directly in his curious green eyes, "in our world, Harry, nobody cares who you marry as long as it isn't a hippogriff."

Harry laughs along at Sirius' joke and writes the experience up as just another thing the wizarding world does better than the muggle world.


	3. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius freaks out. He's kind of a drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If reading about anxiety/panic attacks induces anxiety or panic, please dont read this chapter, thanks. 
> 
> Also this scene is just drawn from my experiences, everyone experiences these things differently

"You are the biggest part I've ever known," Remus throws his hands up in the air from where he lays on the bed. The covers are strewn around him haphazardly.

Sirius places around the bed, smoking, "why're you marrying me then." The anxious man stops in his tracks, thankfully, a couple more paces and there would've been a rut in the floor.

"Because I love you, you idiot," Remus grabs his fiance by the neck and pulls him onto the bed, "now would you please explain to me why you abandoned our snogging for a fag?"

Sirius puffs on the dwindling cigarette still hanging on in the corner of his mouth. The moon hangs high in the sky, nearly full, and Sirius glares at it, shining in menacingly through the window. The glowing orb serves only as a reminder of all the ways things can go wrong. 

"The moon is soon," he stated simply, scrubbing his cigarette out forcefully in an ashtray hiding under the bed.

Remus knows the full moon is coming. He can feel its pull. He also knows their wedding is scheduled for a couple days after.

"And?" Remus raises an eyebrow at his lover, "we've been dealing with the moon together for years now, Sirius, what's really going on in there, padfoot. The werewolf taps on Sirius' temple.

Sirius jumps up and resumes pacing, he twists one hand into his hair and gnaws the nearly nonexistant fingernails on the other.

"It's just," he speaks quickly through his chewing, "when does anything ever go right, Remus. Good luck things never happen to us," he slides down the wall, letting the hand in his mouth join the other still twisting in his hair, his eyes are seem even more crazed than usual. "What makes us think this whole wedding thing is going to work out? This whole marriage thing?" Sirius is nearly shaking now, "why do we just assume this is going to play out differently than everything else? Obviously, everything is gonna go to shit, it always does. Who are we fooling?"

"Sirius," Remus joins the other man on the floor, he holds his shaking hands in between steady ones, "love, you need to breath. I think you're having a panic attack."

Sirius sucks in a breath he hadn't known he was holding. His forehead falls into his hands as he tries to focus on controlling the stuttering of the air in his lungs. Remus pulls his fiance towards him, leaning the smaller mans back up against his own chest. He wraps his long arms tight around Sirius' shoulders and makes calming shushing sounds into his ears.

After Sirius' breathing evens out, Remus turns him back around to look into his eyes. He cradles a tear stained face in his hands and he doesnt let his gaze waver from the grey storm clouds he's so familiar with.

"Things are shitty, padfoot," Remus' thumbs run over the lines in his lover's face, premature wrinkles cover the entire surface, "but you're forgetting something."

"Yeah?" Sirius' voice cracks, but his heart rate has finally slowed from that of a hummingbird.

"Yeah," Remus smiles slightly, "no matter how shitty things got, we've always seemed to make it through alive and even more in love."

"You're not nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous," Remus squeezes Sirius' cheeks and grabs his shoulders instead. "I'm nervous about this war, and I'm nervous about Molly Weasley burning down the whole place with her endless cooking," this remark elicits a small chuckle from the other man, as it's meant to. "But, I'm not nervous about marrying you, Sirius, not even a little bit, I've never been so calm in my entire life, because I've always known we were meant to be together. I knew we were going to spend the rest of our lives together when I was eleven years old. I love you padfoot."

Sirius smiles and kisses the knuckles of the hands enveloping his own. Feeling better, he pulls Remus in for a kiss, trying to show, rather than tell, that he has always felt the exact same thing.


End file.
